Whispers of The Dead
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: <html><head></head>They're there forgotten, not noticed. Right there hiding behind the demons, gliding and floating around. She can see them, and speak to them. So she leaves Cuba and goes to Japan to learn how to be an exorcist, hoping her talents are put to use. She's very focused, that is until she meets him. RinXOC</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_**Before anyone kills me for any mistakes I want to apologize, I just started watching Blue Exorcist(english dub) and I dunno much about some things, other than what I've seen or read on the wikia. Ok so sorry if anything is wrong. Ok...now these are DRABBLES NOT A WHOLE STORY. But they should follow some kind of order, it won't be like Au then normal. Lastly, this is Rin X OC,and my oc meets rin on his first week.**_

Honey colored eyes watched in amazement as the rich students walked in and out of the stores in the city. She had never seen so many people together in one place, not even the busy city streets of her small country compared to this. But what could you expect from a foreign girl who's ears failed to understand some of the words being spoken quickly.

Her feet began to move faster, in fear of being run over by so many people.

The real reason she was here was to be kept secret,well that's what her mother had told her before she got on the plane.

She sighed and concentrated on her room number.

* * *

><p>Those honey colored eyes looked in disbelief at the building she was to sleep in, it was huge...but empty.<p>

She opened the door slowly and stepped in.

"Alo?...uh i mean Hello." she faceplamed.

Stupid how could she forget something as simple as the greeting in this foreign tongue.

No answer came and she sighed.

She was definitely alone, and sadly very close to the boy dormitories.

But that building looked empty too, so she didn't really worry.

She sighed and gulped in fear for her eyes saw only darkness, even though outside it was daylight.

"Las luzes...the lights...they help..."She muttered to herself.

She proceeded to turn on the lights as she went by every room.

When she was finally at her own dorm room, #580.

She sighed and opened the door.

The room was bare, very bare.

She smiled to herself and began to unpack her things.

"I knew it was you when I saw you..."

She jumped, turning around quickly.

Her eyes wide in fear for they saw now one.

"Down here dear..."

Her eyes landed on a small white dog.

"D-d-d-d-DEMONIO!(Demon)" Her hands instantly went to her bag, which had her machete in it.

She grabbed it and pointed it at the dog.

The dog only rolled its eyes and then smoke filled the room.

When it cleared she saw a man standing infront of her, a smirk on his face.

She had never seen such strange clothes, and the colors he wore intrigued her more.

"I am the director of True Cross academy, Mr. Faust, but you can call me Mephisto." He said.

"I am Yirmara...Yirmara Castellanos"

The man smiled at the rare name.

"You are the Cuban girl who can see and talk to ghost...am i correct?" He said.

She sighed, running a hand through her almost black burgundy hair.

"If you could please not say that word when you refer to them, they start bugging me. Please call them spirits, they like that better." She said already hearing the complaints from the dead.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"My apologies Yirmara, well I guess I'll leave you then..",he began to walk but paused,"Here this will let you get into Cram School, here you can pit your talents to work."

He handed her a key.

She stared at it confused but took it.

"Just try it on any door, it will work..."

And with that he left.

Yirmara sighed loudly and began to unpack things.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when she finished, so she decided to go make dinner.<p>

Her pale hands closed the door, making sure to carry the mysterious key.

She had changed into clothes she had brought from Cuba, she hoped not to look too out of place. Her curvy frame was fitted by a red tank top with a white Hibiscus flower and white capris with red flip-flops.

"Strange child..."She heard a soft voice speak.

"Damnit! Leave me alone!" Yirmara yelled.

A strong wind blew around her, she facepalmed knowing she had angered the ghost.

Her honey eyes closed and she sighed.

"Speak dead one..." She said.

The wind died down and she opened her eyes, she saw a figure.

The figure had features of a human, and looked like a young boy around her age. He would pass for a human to her, but she noticed the same defect each and every ghost had, that blurred white outline.

She also noticed that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a suit and tie, which had blood stains here and there.

"Sheesh, no need to speak to me so harshly..."he paused looking her up and down," Hotty"

His voice was soft and smooth to her ears, almost like a feather...almost.

"Go away!" Yirmara yelled, her spanish accent thickning with her anger.

The ghost only smirked and followed her.

She growled but kept walking.

The ghost silently following behind.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! There's nothing good to cook! ugh..."Yirmara searched Everywhere,"Mierda! Cojone!(Shit!Damn!)"<p>

"What are you talking about there is plenty to eat!" The ghost exclaimed from behind her.

Her pale frame shook with anger.

"I don't know how to cook Japanese food DAMNIT!"

The ghost laughed.

"Vete! Leave!...Ay! Who were you anyways!?"She exclaimed.

The blond ghost stood...well floated proudly.

"Xhou Jefferson."

She nodded.

"Your father was American am I correct?"

The ghost nodded.

Yirmara rolled her eyes for no apparent reason and sighed loudly.

"Huevos(eggs)...hmmmm..."The burgundy haired girl rummaged through the refrigerator.

When she found what she was looking for she grabbed a metal cup and filled it with water.

Then she put the eggs inside and put on the stove, setting the cup down.

"Boiled Eggs..." She said to the amused ghost.

Then Yirmara took a seat at one of the tables, Xhou floated onto one.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and then Yirmara ate her boiled eggs, making sure to peel the shell first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

**Hopefully you guys like this story...damn just watched an episode and it had a ghost in it! DAMN IT! Oh well I'll go on...Any of you artist out there, please if you could draw a picture of Rin and Yirmara, just PM and i'll send you the details! Thx!**

The sun was out, the day just beginning.

"Wake up rotten strawberry.."

Honey colored eyes opened in less than a second. A pale girl sat up quickly in bed, her hair was a complete mess and her short nightgown was up and exposing her underwear.

"AYYYY! DESCARA'O!(impudent,sassy,bold etc)!" She yelled, realizing that the ghost was staring at her panties.

"Low cut briefs...really? Strange child..." The blond ghost said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Yirmara covered herself up and was about to yell when she saw the time.

"CRAM SCHOOL!" She exclaimed.

Her honey eyes glaring at the ghost until he left.

She ran to her closet and took out a uniform, putting on the long white button up shirt over her white bra, then the pink skirt, which instead of putting it at the waist she put it at her hips. Her feet were covered by above knee black socks, then over that black above knee coverses.

Her pale fingers worked on her burgundy locks, styling them into a french braid.

Her eyes dashed around looking for the belt with scabbard attached to it.

When she found it she buckled it around her waist and put her long machete in the scabbard.

Then dashed down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You look so-"<p>

"SHUTUP DAMN!"

The ghost raised and eyebrow but watched the cuban girl who was busy chugging down a cup of milk and coffee with extra sugar.

When she finished she stood up.

"Do not follow!",she said her accent very thick,"Chao!" She blew a kiss at the ghost and started running.

"God damn! If I were alive I would so hit that!"

* * *

><p>"Any door, any door!" she muttered to herself.<p>

Taking out the key she sighed, inserting it into the lock.

When she saw it fit she turned it, and using her strong hands, opened the door.

Quickly she stepped in, grabbing the key.

The door shut by itself, and she stared at the hallway in amazement.

It was huge and just plain amazing.

Her feet began to move and she snapped out of her trance, walking towards a random door, her sixth sense telling her to go there.

Opening it she saw that other students were inside, but not many, only a few.

They all turned around, looking at her.

"Ah...you must be my new student I'm Yukio Okumura, you can call me teacher." A voice said.

Yirmara's eyes grew wide as she saw how young the teacher was.

"I'm Yirmara Castellanos...the student from Cuba..."She said after a long silence.

Everyone stared at her in fascination.

The teacher smiled knowingly and nodded at her.

She nodded awkwardly and looked for a chair, she chose one behind a black haired boy with pointed ears, a blond girl sat beside her.

"Hi...I'm Shiemi.."The blond said in a voice sweet like honey.

Yirmara smiled and nodded.

"Can I call you Yir...your name's hard to say.." The blond said shyly.

"Ah hah..."

With that class began, and she couldn't help but smile at her new friend.

* * *

><p>When class ended Yir was pretty sure that she had done everything correctly.<p>

She was about to stand up but was stopped by Shiemi.

"Want to go get some lunch?" She asked.

Yir nodded excitedly.

"I have never tried Japanese food...Is it good?" The burgundy haired girl asked.

The blond smiled, her sweet honey voice filling in the silence,"Yea...How about we invite Rin!"

She watched the blond girl walk happily to another student, the boy who sat in front of her.

Yirmara blushed when she looked at him, he was handsome.

"Yea sure..." She heard his voice say, it was a unique sound.

Shiemi walked over to Yirmara with the boy.

Honey eyes met dark sapphire ones.

"Hi,I am Yirmara..." The burgundy haired teen said extending out her arm.

"Rin" The boy said shaking her hand.

And this my friends is where all those little short bits and moments begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This is set a few weeks after they meet...review please! and keep reading! Tell me anything you don't like! Again artist out there! Please if you can pm me I would really like to have a cover picture for this story! One of Rin and Yirmara...Once again read and enjoy!**

His stomach did flip flops when he was around her. She had this thing about her...like a mysterious vibe. He felt that the burgundy haired beauty was hiding something...but at the same time she was so alike him. The only difference being that she was a straight A student.

There she was, writing down notes, listening to everything the teacher said. Her honey topaz eyes so beautiful to him.

"Rin..."

She really was something.

"Rin..."

Maybe he'd ask her to go out to the amusement or some-

"RIN!"

Sapphire eyes went wide as his brother(aka teacher) yelled at him for not listening.

"I would prefer it if you stopped staring at Yir and focused on the lesson..."

Rin blushed a bright red as the entire class burst out laughing, even Yir.

His brother turned back to the board, writing down the notes he should be taking.

The young half demon shrugged and closed his eyes, going off into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Man...he's wierd!"<p>

Yirmara massaged her head in frustration.

The damned ghost had been following her around ever since she had told him about Rin.

"Shutup Xhou!" She whispered harshly.

Her pale hands curling into fist.

The spirit laughed and shrugged.

"You know that he can hear me right?"

Her topaz eyes went wide.

"Eh?"

"He can hear me...but he can't see me...Because- well you know why..."

Yir froze.

She knew very well why he couldn't be seen by anyone.

Xhou laughed loudly and began to walk around the room.

Suddenly, Yirmara felt her head spin.

This feeling was all too familiar, so she shut her eyes closed.

Her mind seeing only flames...but they weren't red...not even blue...they were golden flames. The flames had no other color but that of gold.

She opened her eyes.

Her heartbeat increasing.

She was scared.

That fire was pure, remaining only in one shade and color. Never getting lighter or stronger.

But as always she shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>"Ok class, there's no homework this weekend so have fun!" Yukio said.<p>

The other students cheered and stood to leave.

Yukio was first to leave.

A certain cuban girl sighed when she saw Rin still asleep in his chair.

Slowly she walked over to him.

"Niño...(boy) wake up...class ended.."She said.

The demon sturred, but did not awaken.

Yirmara sighed.

"I am so sorry if I burst your eardrums..."she took in a deep breath,"FIREEEE! FIREEEE!"

Rin jumped from his chair, ready to grab his sword.

"Huh?"

Yir sheepishly waved at him, getting his full attention.

"So sorry...you would not awaken..."

Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"It's ok"pause,"Damn you have a very loud voice"

"Bwahahahaah! You should of seen his face!" Xhou exclaimed.

Yirmara felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

Her honey topaz eyes met his extravagant sapphire eyes.

"Yea sorry..."

There was silence.

Only breathing.

No words.

Not even those of the blond ghost.

But then she saw the demons blushing face.

"D-D-D-Do...you...um...wanna maybe go out somewhere tomorrow?..." His voice said in a nervous tone.

She blushed, her pale hands sweating more than normal.

"Si...I uh...Yes!Yes!" She stuttered, her tongue twisting.

His face lit up like fireworks.

Hers the color of a tomato.

Rin sighed and then smiled.

"Want me to walk you to-"

"Yes!...",even redder face,"Sorry um...uh yeah sure.."

He blushed, extending out an arm.

Yir smiled and took it.

Xhou was left behind, jealous.

* * *

><p>"So you live here alone?"<p>

Yirmara stared up at him(she's short), listening to everything he said.

"Yea, well except for the gho-uh I uh mean spirits" She said quickly correcting her mistake.

Rin nodded.

"You can see them?"

"Yes, and talk to them and...em...many other things..."

His face twisted in confusion.

Yir kept quiet and looking forward.

The sun was already setting.

The yellow rays lighting the lonely building ahead.

Rin insisted on taking her all the way to the door.

"Um...Bye...it would be awkward if I kissed your cheek...you don't do that here so you?" Yirmara asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Do what?" Rin asked confused.

"The kiss on the cheek when you see eachother and when you leave...You don't do that?..."

Rin smiled evily.

"Yeaaa...but you can only do it to me...not everybody does it now...That custom has gone out of fashion..." Rin lied.

Yir only nodded in understanding, not suspecting him to be lying.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek quickly.

When he didn't do anything she raised an eyebrow.

"uh...right sorry..."

With that he gave her a quick cheek kiss too.

She smiled like nothing had happened.

He blushed.

"Bueno(well/good) I'll see you tomorrow at 10 am okey?" She said, opening the door.

"Bye! Sleep well and dream with angels!" He shouted as he walked away.

She smiled warmly, waving at him.

* * *

><p>"Xhou why aren't you speaking?!" Yir asked putting her hair into a ponytail.<p>

She had on her blue lacy nightgown which reached above her knees.

Xhou ignored her.

"Why aren't you commemting on how short this dress is or how you burn with desire?!" She exclaimed.

Xhou sighed.

"Just go to sleep..."

Yirmara rolled her eyes with a worried expression.

"Ok..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dream#1**

**PLEASE REVIEW!Love ya guys**

_"Fire"_

_Whispers...all around her._

_Those same damned golden flames surrounding her._

_"Turn around and see me, standing lonely...Can you hear my voice in the darkness that I'm in. Lonely in despair I cry..I cry..." _

_That same high pitched childs voice following her._

_Her hands reached out to touch the flames._

_They did not burn._

_"Turn around and see me..."_

_She turned around, doing as the voice said._

_"I am lonely..."_

_Honey eyes saw a small child who's face was half bitten off, exposing flesh._

_A small girl with brown long hair and blue eyes. _

_Tears welled up in those topaz eyes._

_"Don't cry...you'll die soon...anyways..."_

_Yir felt her head spin and spin._

_The feeling._

_She knew what was happening._

_"Get out spirit, this is my body not a vessel..."_

_The small girl laughed, horns grew out of her ears, and cat ears from her scalp, her skin turned purple._

_"You are mistaken I am no spirit, nor am I here to possess you, I just have a message.." _

_"From who"_

_"Satan, he has told me to warn you..."_

_pause._

_"Stay away from the child..." The same voices said._

_"Stay away..."_

* * *

><p>Yir woke up from that same dream she had been having since she had gone to the amusement park with Rin.<p>

It had been a very strange experience, the spirits seemed to bother her even more than usual.

When he had gone to hold her hand she felt a small ghost child push her to the ground.

When she had turned to question it the child only glared at her and whispered one word.

"Fire"

The burgundy haired girl shivered remembering that horrifying moment.

But nonetheless she shrugged it off.

That is until she began having dreams with that demon child.

Her lips never saying different words.

It's message never changed.

It had been a week since the dreams had started and had been replayed every damn night.

"Something wrong?"

Yir turned to Xhou was looking at her with question.

She nodded.

"Dreams..."

Xhou seemed pleased with the answer, so he left.

Yir sighed, she had done all her homework and was getting ready to go on another...date with Rin.

Her pale hands straightened the gray hoodie Rin had given her as a present after she helped him study.

She blushed.

It even smelled like him, it was such an intoxicating smell,the smell of lavendar, she decided not to use her strong cuban perfume.

Yir had come to a conclusion that he had wanted to give her the hoodie after the date but decided not to, so he kept it and thats why it smelt like him.

"Yir! Your boyfriends here!" Xhou yelled.

"Shutup Estupido(stupid)!" Yir yelled, putting on her black nike hightops.

She ran to the door, which was three stair ways down.

"Hola(Hi)" She blurted out.

She covered her mouth, blushing.

"Sorry..."

Rin smirked.

"Your accent sounds sexy..."He stated.

Yir's face grew red.

She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Dumbass!"

Rin's smirk only grew.

"So...you wore the hoodie I gave you..."

Yir blushed again, something she did a lot around Rin.

"It's very...eh...how do you say that word...?"She stuttered.

"Comfy?"

Yir lit up like a christmas tree, jumping up and down.

"Si! Si!(Yes!Yes!)" She exclaimed.

Rin chuckled, patting her head softly(something he found out she loved).

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Look at that! It's so strange!" The honey eyes girl exclaimed.<p>

After spending a week with her he had found out that she was a very hyper cuban girl. She always exclaimed at things she had never seen in her native country.

Rin loved how she blushed whenever he said something about how she looked.

"That's a cosplay outfit."Rin said.

"Oh I have heard of that! Si(yes)!" Yir said happily.

Rin blushed when he saw her looking at the window display with the Valentine cards and gifts(a holiday which was just around the corner).

"Look it's her again..."Someone whispered.

Yir's expression changed, she was angry.

Before Rin could react the burgundy haired girl turned around.

"DAMN IIIIIIT! STOP FOLLOWING MEEEE!"

Three girls jumped up and fell to the ground, covering their heads.

"Don't kill us please..."They all said.

One was a blonde, the other a ravenette and the last a brunette.

"Why are you following me?! Eh!? Answer or I'll cut you up with my machete!" She exclaimed.

"We're sorry forgive us...it's just we heard that you and Rin were going out and we HAD TO investigate!" The blonde one exclaimed.

Yirmara blushed a deep red, but quickly took out her machete.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US...and if I catch you,"She paused, pointing with her thumb across her neck.

The three girls got up and ran away.

"Those girls were the same ones who were always stalking my brother..."Rin sighed,"I wish I had girls after me like that..."

Honey eyes dimmed slightly.

"Why do you want other chicas(girls) when you have me...?"

Rin blushed, making stuttering noises.

But Yir had already gone ahead him.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to sit down here?" Rin asked.<p>

After many hours of walking and talking they were tired, so they went to the park.

Rin sat down on a bench, Yir did too.

"Would you feel awkward if I put my head in your lap so I can lay down...?" Yir asked blushing.

Rin looked away, his face red.

"Not at all...go ahead.."

Yir smiled and did as she said.

Her honey eyes staring up at his face.

'Don't get a boner, don't' Rin kept chanting in his head.

Yir sighed and turned around, her face against his waist, her hands wrapped around his waist.

"So that I don't fall when I'm asleep..."She said dreamily.

Rin sighed, slouching on the bench.

They had grown so close to eachother over the week that he felt comfortable around her. And it was moments when she did these things that made him happy.

He closed his eyes, his hands holding her close to him.

He felt her murmur something in her language sounding a bit like...

"Me siento tan... segura contigo...amor(I feel so safe with you love)"

* * *

><p>"Wake up Rin...it's almost twelve and I am so very hungry..." Yir complained.<p>

Rin didn't move and kept snoring.

Yir growled in frustration.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Nothing.

Her hand snaked up to his side.

Then she began to tickle him.

She heard laughter erupt from the blue eyed boy.

"Are you awake now...or do I tickle you some more...eh mijo(dude,boy)?..."

Rin shook his head.

"Where are we gonna eat then?"Rin asked.

"Hmm...I want to make you some Cuban food..."

Rin grinned.

"You know how to cook?!"

Yir stood up and waved her hands in the air.

"I LOOOOVVEEE TO COOK!" She exclaimed.

Rin stood up like lightning.

"Let's go!"

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Well bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Food and Pleasures**

**Keep reading please! Review too! Sanks!,**

"This is awesome! I love it!" Rin said, dumping the black rice and beans into his mouth, followed by the pork.

"I'm glad you like it...it's one of my favorites..." Yir said blushing.

Rin smiled widely, chugging down the mango smoothie she made.

"Mmmm..."He hummed.

Yir smiled widely, she was so glad he liked her food.

She walked over to him and put the food on her nightstand and sat next to him, then layed down with her head on his lap.

He burped and slouched back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Her honey eyes staring into his dark blue ones.

"This reminds me of home..." Yir said.

Rin stared at her peaceful face.

"How is Cuba?" He asked, his voice soft.

Yir sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"The people are poor, and most are hungry...but they keep trying, and loving. Everyone knows everyone, all the neighbors are so close and friendly...it's wonderful...Especially.. Camaguey..."She said in a hushed voice.

"What' Camagoy...?"

"Camaguey...it's my province... and where I lived it was rural...I remember the rooster waking me up in the morning, the sun rising everyday after I woke up...That was until I moved to the city for a while...Then to America.."Yir said.

Rin stared confused.

The honey eyed girl sighed.

"America was fun, thats how I learned to use computers and phones...Stayed there for three years then went back to Cuba...and lived with my aunt and cousins..."

She paused, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I hated that feeling I got every morning when I woke up to a phone alarm, I missed everyone so much...a-and..."the tears fell,"I still do..."

Rin froze not knowing what to do.

Yir sat up and put her face in her hands.

Then she turned to Rin and through herself into his chest, clutching the fabric of his clothes.

He felt tears in his own eyes start to fall.

"I m-miss Mami(mom) and Papi(dad)...s-so much..." She sobbed.

Rin stroked her hair.

"You listen to me Yir..." Rin said holding her infront of him.

Yir stared into his eyes.

"Your parents are still alive! That should keep you going! MAKE THEM PROUD OF YOU WHILE YOU CAN!" Rin shouted, trying to state his point.

Yir nodded.

"I know...but...it still hurts..."She took his hand and pressed it to her chest,"Right here..."

Rin blushed when he noticed where his hand was...

In the center of her big boobs.

Yir seemed to notice this and shoved his hand away.

"S-sorry..."She said in her special way, saying o and at the end making it sound like E.

Rin shook his head, wiping her tears away.

"Do you want me to scratch your back...?" He asked, knowing how to calm her down.

Yir smiled, laying down on his lap,so that her stomach was on his legs. Then raised her shirt up a little.

Rin smiled.

Sometimes Yir reminded him of a puppy, loving to be scratched.

He began to softly scratch her back, Yir humming in pleasure.

He noticed her skin was so pale and delicate.

"I used to be tanned because I spent so much time in the sun...then I stopped..." Yir whispered.

Rin nodded.

"You're like a brother...but a best friend..I feel safe..."She whispered.

Rin leaned down to pit the side of his face on her soft back, making her shiver.

"You should...I'll protect you...no one will hurt you..."He whispered into her skin.

His breath made her shiver more, closing her eyes she sighed deeply.

She sat up, Rin's face coming off her back.

She gently pushed him down, laying on top of him, in a side ways manner. His arms wrapped around her protectively, his legs stretched.

Her pale nose inhaled his sweet scent, lavendar.

Rin used one of his hands to bring up the blanket and cover them up.

The cuban girl smiled and closed her eyes.

Rins eyes fluttered to a close.

For once it felt different.

It felt like love.

* * *

><p>"Rin...it's 5 we've slept for more than two hours...wake up!" Yir said, trying to squirm out of his grasp.<p>

His arms held on tighter, his brow furrowed and he began to mutter in his sleep.

"They're...hu-huge...I want to..."

She felt his hand on her...

"Aaayyy! ESTUPIDOOOO!(Stupid)" She said smacking his face.

Boob.

Rin opened his eyes, and somehow he ended up under her.

His hand still there.

She squirmed, this was doing things she couldn't explain.

Rin's eyes grew wide and he pushed her down, she landed with a thump.

Quickly, he started to scratch her back and quickly she calmed down.

He heard her sigh.

"Sorry..." Rin whispered.

Yir nodded, her head on his shoulder the whole time. Their bodies pressed together.

Her arms went around his neck, her face on the crook of his neck...snuggling in.

"You smell like lavendar...",she took a wiff,"Mmm...what do I smell like?"

Her voice was a soft whisper, oh so tempting.

Rin paused, taking a wiff.

"Exotic perfume...like pinapple and coconut.."He whispered.

She sighed.

Her nose taking in his intoxicating scent.

He kept scratching her back, sighing when he felt her hands massage his back.

Yir sighed, feeling his hands go lower down her back.

"What...are we doing...Yir?" Rin whispered.

"Becoming closer...I trust you enough to let you scratch my back...I want to trust you more..." Yir whispered.

Rin nodded, he pulled her shirt up a little...revealing her back.

Her hands caressing his sides.

She was blushing a scarlet red as he moved to unclip her bra.

His hands where right there, touching the hook.

"RIN, I'VE BEEN LOOKI-" Yukio froze at the scene.

Yukio was blushing a deeper shade of red than Yir.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! HE WAS JUST SCRATCHING MY BACK!" Yir exclaimed.

Both the flustered teens jumped away from eachother.

"YEA!" Rin said.

Yukio smirked.

"Wear protection..." And with that he shut the door.

Rin and Yir stared at eachother.

"I uh-should...uh go..." Rin stuttered.

Yir nodded.

"Ok!"

Rin walked to the door, but then felt hands on his shoulders.

He turned around, his eyes looking down to see a flustered Yir.

"You can't leave without my goodbye kiss..." She muttered.

Rin's hand went to his neck.

"Right..."

Yir leaned up planting a kiss on his cheek, then he did the same.

"Bye Rin..."

"Bye Yir"

_**Wooo! Got a litle sexual there! Lol! sorry!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Flames and A Visitor**

It was the end of class, everyone was walking out and heading to whatever they had to do for the afternoon. Left in the room were Yir and Izumo.

"Hey! Your name is Izumo...No?" Yir asked.

The purple haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"That is quite impro-"

"Anyways I heard you tamed two fox creatures..."

Izumo grew impatient and was about to correct her when Yir interupted again.

"I wasn't here that day...Could you show me? Please..." Yir asked.

Izumo massaged her forehead, a growl coming from her.

How dare this outsider talk to her like that?!

"Fine."

Quickly the violet haired girl took out two papers with strange markings Yir had never seen before. Then she took out a needle and pricked her finger, dripping the blood on the papers.

"I humbly call on the Gods of harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!"

Two white foxes appeared next to her, they remained quiet.

Yir began to jump up and down.

"Dios(God)!" She exclaimed.

Then Izumo tore up the papers and the foxes disappeared.

Yir raised an eyebrow.

"Um...can I have a paper...?"

Izumo scoffed.

"Make your own,loser"

Yir frowned, her face turning red from anger.

"You know what! I don't need the stupid papers with the stupid markings! Damn it I'll do it without any fucking thing!" She yelled.

On the other hand Izumo was smirking at the naive girl.

Yir took both of her hands and clapped them together as if praying, she bowed her head down and closed her eyes.

"Madre mia, tu nombre sagrado, De tu corazon dorado oye mis palabras...*Iré Wa Surefun Mi Shishe, Modocué*(Mother of mine[Virgen Mary of Charity],your name sacred, from your golden heart hear my words[*lucumí language*-]Blessings come bless my work, Thank you)" Yirmara prayed loudly, around her pure golden flames formed.

The flames seemed to be dancing to music, Yir's enchanting hum filled the air.

Izumo starred surprised at the golden flames, they weren't red nor blue just plain gold.

The flames looked like light, pure light. Yirs soft hair raised up and danced with the flames, her eyes never opening.

Soon the hum of her voice died down with flames, leaving a golden peacock with only the leaves in blues and greens. The peacock looked armored for war, it was pretty big too.

Izumo stared in amazement and started to stutter.

Yir opened her eyes and saw the peacock, her eyes had a tinge of gold to them.

"Pure spiritual being, what is your name?" The burgundy haired girl asked.

"Herackles"It said, it's voice booming like thunder.

Yir nodded, her face serious.

"It's not a pure spiritual being stupid, it's a demon..." Izumo said finally snapping out of her shock.

Yirmara shook her head, her eyes remained cold with no feeling.

"This is the ghost of a once hero and warrior in Sparta, Herackles, known to you as Hercules."

Izumo stared at the peacock with distaste and utter boredom.

"If he was the great and mighty Hercules why is he a peacock?" Izumo asked.

Yirmara's eyes seemed to set on fire, she looked very offended.

"The peacock is the great animal of Oshun! Or otherwise associated with La virgen De La Caridad! It is a reliable creature and should be thought of with great honor..." She continued her rant in Spanish.

Izumo Rolled her eyes.

"What's up with the flames?"

Yir raised an eyebrow.

"Eh..."

Izumo sighed in annoyance.

"The golden flames dumbass!"

Yir shrugged.

"Mistress if I may intervene, would you wish for me to change my form...?" The peacock interupted.

Both girls turned to the peacock.

"Become wind...you and ONLY you will come when I call YOUR name"

The peacock nodded and like sand blew away grain by grain into the wind.

Izumo stared questioningly as Yir held her head, started to become pale and limp.

Even though she wasn't the nicest person she had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Yir...?"

Yirmara started to stagger towards a desk.

"Get Rin"

The world became black.

* * *

><p>Groaning filled the silent room.<p>

A bed lay in the middle with a Cuban girl sleeping on it. Beside it was Rin, with a worried expression and tears in his eyes. In the back sat Izumo, Yukio and an African elderly woman.

"Thank you again Ms. Akatchi Akua Goyam" Yukio said,"It must have been diffucult to come from Africa"

The woman simply nodded her black braids shaking.

Izumo stared off out the window.

Rin held onto Yirmara's limp hand, his head lay next to her side.

"The child is foolish, using her gifts out of anger and to show off...luckily she is powerful and was under prayer..."The old woman spoke with a voice rough and scratchy.

Yukio nodded.

"I knew she was coming to cram school this year, and I had heard rumours of her talents." He stated.

The elder woman chuckled.

"She's just like her mother, only she WILL unlock her true potential"

Yukio was about to ask what that meant when suddenly his brother,Rin, let out a soud of surprise.

"Yir!"

The burgundy haired girl stared up groggily at Rin, a small smile on her face.

Rin scooped her up in his arms and kissed her nose, cheeks, eyebrows, eyelids, even her eyebrows.

Yir blushed at the young demons actions but did not push him away.

Yukio stood up from his chair and walked over to Rin.

"Woa there Rin, careful you might hurt her" Yukio said with a small smile.

Rin let go of Yir and blushed a bright red. He looked to the side and muttered a soft sorry.

The awkward moment was broken when Akatchi stood from her chair, a small smile on her face. She slowly walked towards Yirmara and took the childs hand.

"Do you remember me child?"

"Akatchi..."The room was dead silent,"Brujera(Witch/witchcrafter)"


End file.
